The Green Ninja
by Panic1AtTheHere
Summary: Lloyd always knew who would be the prophesized Green Ninja. After all, he sat next to the guy day in, day out. But when Lloyd’s emo cousin figures out who it really is, how will they all be affected? Warnings: strong language may be used, some injury detail, possible slight references to self harm and depression. T for safety. Cover image not done by me, credit to the artist.
1. Chapter1

**Hiya everyone! LunaPikazard back at you all with another story! I don't yet know if this is a one-shot or an actual story, but we'll find out together. Just look out for the 'completed' sticker on the summary, I guess. **

**Anyway, this is kind of a mix between the Movieverse and the Seriesverse, with characters from the series, such as Morro, making an appearance or being mentioned but also some plot points from the movie, including the ninja going to a high school and hiding their secret ninja identities. But yeah, this is as original as I could make it, sorry if this has been done before. **

**Without any further ado, though, let's jump right into this!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ninjago, the movie or any of the characters! (Why do we do these disclaimers?)**

Lloyd always knew who was going to be the Green Ninja. After all, he was sitting next to the dude day in, day out.

He was curled up on the sofa next to Lloyd even now, his head resting on his left hand, the elbow of the same side being supported by the arm of the sofa. His right hand held his phone as he scrolled through some social media platform that Lloyd guessed had to be any out of Tumblr, Twitter or Reddit. Despite not having accounts for any of them, Lloyd figured that his cousin had to be on one of them, since they were the only ones he ever mentioned. Around Lloyd anyway. But the blond boy was surprised to realise that he knew the names, but then again, that was probably only because his cousin had given him a two-and-a-half hour lecture about the three and their logos. As far as Lloyd could remember, Twitter had the little blue bird, Tumblr simply had the T, and Reddit had some weird little alien in an orange oval. For some reason.

Of course his older cousin would get to be the Green Ninja one day. He had been his uncle's first true pupil, even if he had dropped out a while after, only half-hearting his training.

Lloyd was shaken from his thoughts when his uncle suddenly entered the room, calling Lloyd and his cousin for dinner. Lloyd stood immediately, and turned to look at his older cousin. His shaggy black hair had fallen into his face, hiding his dark green eyes.

"Morro?" Lloyd was unsure whether his older cousin was ignoring his uncle, or had fallen asleep. Knowing Morro, he was probably ignoring Wu, but then again, knowing Morro, you could never be sure. So calling Morro himself seemed like a good idea to Lloyd. At the time. When Morro didn't react, Lloyd took a tentative step closer to his cousin, saying his name again. Concerned, Lloyd pushed back Morro's black locks, only to find his eyes closed, his breathing deep and slow. He had fallen asleep. Morro never slept before dinner...

"Morro," Lloyd repeated again, shaking his cousin to wake him up, "wake up!" One of his cousin's deep eyes fluttered open, and he stared at Lloyd for a couple seconds before replying in a hollow voice, sounding as if he really hadn't slept for ages despite just kipping out on the sofa.

"What's up, L-Lloyd?" He asked, as if he hadn't just uncharacteristically fallen asleep on the sofa before dinner. Lloyd frowned at the use of his father's nickname for him, but said nothing.

"Your dad says dinner's ready. He's dishing up now."

Morro nodded and yawned, stretching his arms up and out before cracking his knuckles in a million different ways. Lloyd cringed with every click.

"Dude, can you maybe not?" Lloyd asked after a few of the cracks, and Morro scoffed out a laugh before obliging, scruffing his younger cousin's blond hair as he pushed himself up from the sofa and made his way to the dining room. Lloyd growled quietly once Morro was out of earshot before quickly running his hand through his hair, trying to get it back to the style he had previously.

Dinner passed without anything out of the ordinary, and Lloyd's father soon came to take him home. He called his farewells to Morro and his uncle Wu before entering the car outside and strapping his seatbelt on.

"So, how was school?" His father asked as he made his way down the road. Lloyd shrugged.

"Fine I guess."

"Well, that sounds eventful." His father replied, sarcasm and fatigue dripping from his words. He shook his head before a small grin leaped to his face. Oh no. "Come on, tell me one thing you learned today!" Lloyd groaned. Damn it.

"Well... I found out that an eclectic range is a wide range. As in, a wide range of data or methods or something. And to get the area of a circle you use pi times the radius squared." His father nodded slowly. "But you need to square the radius before multiplying it by pi. I think..."

"See, school isn't completely useless!" His father grinned and nudged Lloyd in the arm with his elbow, and Lloyd rolled his eyes.

"Yeah it is." He mumbled. "Especially for those ninja."

"Yes, well, you're not one of them, are you? School _would _be pointless for them, since they don't need it, their only job is saving Ninjago from any dangers. They don't need to be doing geometry homework instead, or studying for spelling bees, or—"

"Yeah, I know dad." Lloyd sighed. If only he was one of those ninja...

Lloyd and his friends sat around the same table in the school grounds at lunch, talking and joking. Well, Jay was joking while the others were talking.

"What I'm saying is," Lloyd sighed. His friends just didn't understand. "You guys don't actually _need _to come to school. All you guys have to do is save Ninjago. At least, that's what my dad says. According to him, you don't need to be... aw man, what were his exact words? Oh yeah. 'They don't need to be doing geometry homework instead, or studying for spelling bees, or—'"

"Yeah, we get the point Lloyd!" Cole laughed, and Lloyd shook his head. Yeah, they just didn't understand. "But it would be _so much easier _if 'saving Ninjago' was all we had to do."

"And if only it was as easy as your father makes it sound..." Nya chipped in, and Jay, Kai and Cole hummed in agreement. Lloyd bit his lip. Of course, his friends pretty much risked their lives every time there was an attack on Ninjago, ducking classes and escaping the school through their lockers whenever the alarm went off. Not to mention that one time that they all nearly died, only just surviving through sheer concentrated power of will. Heck, Nya, Jay and Kai all still had clear scars from that day. Nya rubbed her right arm gingerly as she spoke, and Lloyd remembered the most recent attack on the city. The alarm had gone off, and the group, minus Lloyd, had all run off to their lockers to get to their base, and Lloyd had watched with everyone else in the class as the five ninja leaped through the air, twisting and flipping, on their way to defeat the threat. Their opponent had soon walked away in defeat, metaphorical tail between their legs, but the ninja hadn't come back in one full piece either. Jay had broken a leg, Nya had a concussion and had nearly broken her arm, Cole had been covered from head to toe with bruises and cuts, Kai had sprained an ankle and a wrist, getting him out of writing anything at school, and Zane had returned with strange dents on his body. Of course, being a nindroid, he didn't get hurt nearly as much as the others. Still, Lloyd thought, the thrill of the battle always must had been worth the pain, the exhaustion, of the fight. Oh, what he wouldn't give to be able to run off with them, to help them drive away any villains who wished to make Ninjago their own.

The bell rang inside the building, and shook Lloyd out of his thoughts. The small group of six packed up their bags once more and headed back into the school building, separating towards their different classes.

The next lesson started an hour later, and that was when the alarm rang. Students started screaming in class, teachers tried to calm the students down, and, among all the ruckus, the five ninja had snuck out of the classroom to save the city. Lloyd soon received the text message from his uncle, asking him to sneak out of class and follow the ninja. Lloyd stared at his phone in shock before raising his hand and asking for a hallway pass. He got one and raced down the corridor, his five friends running ahead of him. He put on a burst of speed and caught up to them, breathlessly greeting them. The other five slowed slightly with raised eyebrows. They reached the lockers within minutes, and that was when Lloyd explained his story. Nya cocked her head in confusion while Jay and Kai exchanged looks.

"Well, isn't that locker there also a transportation capsule?" Zane asked, pointing at the locker between Jay's and Cole's. Cole stepped forward and opened the locker, only to find... yep. A sixth capsule that would lead to the weapons hangar.

Cole ushered Lloyd inside before stepping into his own locker, vanishing from Lloyd's sight. Around him, the other four ninja entered their lockers, and Lloyd approached his with caution.

Surely this was it. This was his chance.

But what would his parents say?

Uncle Wu had been wrong before. Why did he even want Lloyd there?

His mind made itself up, and his legs moved forwards towards the locker. Lloyd soon let himself step inside the yellow metal box, and he heard the clang of five lockers being closed before a strange muffled _whoosh_ seemed to echo on both sides of him. His arm reached out of its own accord and slammed the locker shut, leaving Lloyd in complete darkness until his body dropped.

**Well, look at me, writing in past tense again. Ew. **

**Honestly, how do some of y'all do it?! I think this story will be my only one fully in past tense, and, get ready for this, Dyphen, I might not _actually _include Skylor in this story. Sue me. **

**I know, Dyph, a shock. **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, that's right, _chapter! _This will hopefully be updated again soon, but I also have My Band, WAH, "Help her!", StSoB and Different to write for. I'm pretty sure that there are probably others too...**

**Wow, I'm behind on this. **

**Anyway, if you have any questions or feedback, feel free to leave them in the reviews on your way out. Constructive criticism is always welcome and all reviews are greatly appreciated. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**See you all soon!**

**-LunaPikazard**

**(StSoB is an abrieviation for one of my newest stories called Shifting the Scales of Balance. I think it's my longest named story so far. So yeah, there was no way I was gonna write that out ther as well. So from now on, when is mentioned in another author note, it'll be under the abbreviation of StSoB.)**


	2. Chapter2

**So, I'm finally back with more for this story! *yayyy...***

**As always, I'm very sorry for the long wait but I do have a life as well. So thank you all for your patience. **

**Anyway, I can't think of anything else to say here, so I'll see y'all at the end of this new chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

Lloyd felt himself fall for what seems like fifteen minutes, but could only have truly been about one, maybe two. His body was soon spat out of the locker, though his surroundings were completely different.

Lloyd now stood just inside a large hangar, six huge mechs scattered around the place like toys for a giant. Up against one wall was a deep blue jet, its wings and body decorated with bright yellow and orange lightning bolt patterns. The thick glass blocking off the cockpit was hanging at a ninety degree angle, making a good place to stand to get a view of the open space Lloyd stood on. Hanging down from the ceiling was a dark grey spider-like machine, its cockpit glass at a similar angle to the jet's. Its legs had bright light blue decorations, the colour spreading downwards, or in Lloyd's case upwards, to its feet. The colour covered the bottom half of the body piece, the shattered sun that crept through the dusty windows reflecting its light and illuminating the ceiling with broken blue patches.

On the other side, opposite the jet, was a large black thing on a singular wheel, balancing with the help of hand-like claws on the wall behind it. Cole lumbered towards it, grabbing something from a rack to his right side and spinning the disc on his fingers as he approached the mech.

In the corner to Lloyd's left sat a bright scarlet machine, its flamethrower arm shining silver and red in the sunlight. It loomed over him, its cockpit area open and large.

In front of the red mech rested a chunky-looking white vehicle, its sides and roof loaded with icy-blue weapons. The turrets gleamed in the light, sending small spots of white onto the walls and ceiling. Like the jet and spider, its cockpit was open.

But what caught Lloyd's eye the most was the sixth mech.

The mech for the Green Ninja.

In front of him sat a magnificent, pale green dragon, its head turned to the side and its body curled loosely. Its eyes were dull and lifeless and a thin layer of dust coated every surface of the cool metal beast. Lloyd's mouth fell open as the ninja raced past him. Nya seemed to gravitate towards the spider, which was slowly being lowered from its hooks on the ceiling. Jay tore past her to the jet and clambered up the side of it, hooking his hands and feet into small crevices in the metal until he tumbled into the cockpit. Nya jumped into her own mech before she called out to him, concern evident in her voice. Kai paid no heed as he raced towards the giant red mech in the corner, throwing himself into the control area and bringing the machine to life. Zane entered his own mech and slowly connected to it.

"Good. You're all here. Including Lloyd." The familiar voice of Lloyd's uncle, Sensei Wu, rang out in the hangar, echoing off the walls and bouncing off the mechs. The five ninja halted immediately, hanging out of their mechs' cockpits or pausing in their climbs halfway up. The old Sensei motioned with his hand and the five ninja dropped from their locations. Lloyd realised with a start (not to mention a double-take) that all five of them must have changed outfits in their lockers on the journey - no longer were they wearing their clothes from school, but now they were all garbed in outfits made of the same material with different colours and slight variations. Nya crossed her arms over her grey-clad chest when she reached her Sensei. The guys soon caught up and surrounded the old man. He then beckoned Lloyd into the huddle before supposedly sending a signal over his right shoulder to someone the ninja and their friend couldn't see.

From the shadow of the giant fire mech stepped—

"Morro?" A general chorus of voices rang out together, reverberating off the walls, their confusion and mild worry about the situation evident.

"Uncle, what is the meaning of this?" Lloyd asked, genuine curiosity clawing at his stomach. He had, previously, suspected that his uncle believed that _he was _the fabled Green Ninja. If that was the case, however, then why was his emo cousin there? Kai's eyes narrowed and Jay raised a single, broken eyebrow. **(I mean, like the one in the series with the little split. That's what I meant, to avoid any confusion. Now, back to the story!) **

Morro bit his lip as he approached the group, refusing to meet anyone's eye but his father's. Even that eye contact was fleeting, lasting only for a mere second before the dark-clothed teen broke it.

"I have brought Morro along for the same reason as Lloyd." Wu announced, his voice echoing eerily in the hangar. "We must find out who is the prophesied Green Ninja. Today, if possible."

The silence in the hangar was deafening.

Even the outside world's chaos seemed to have shut itself up. For once.

"I... I _can't _be the Green Ninja!" Lloyd shouted, causing the rest of the group to flinch and stare at him, eyes wide and brows raised. "I mean, I've never learned anything about being a ninja, or what my element may be, or how to fight, or... or anything important to being a ninja! But Morro's had loads of training under you! He's more likely! Why bring me along too?" Wu nodded slowly and sighed quietly.

"Lloyd." He spoke calmly, though the blond teen could sense anger and exhaustion already starting to build up behind the facade. "You are a descendant of the First Spinjitzu Master too. You are just as much a possible candidate as Morro is."

"Besides," Nya piped up, gaining a bit of a glare from Sensei Wu, though she easily brushed it off like it was nothing. "Do you think that any of us knew anything about being a ninja at all when we first started out?" Lloyd paused.

Of course they didn't. None of them would have.

Nya and Kai were supposedly two normal kids, the children of a blacksmith living in the outskirts of the city and his wife. Jay came from a rich family, sure, but most of his time was spent in the scrapyard with two of his father's oldest friends, building and wiring and whatnot. Cole was supposed to be a dancer before his father finally came to his senses and let Cole go to the regular comprehensive instead of a specialist dance school down the road. Zane lived with his father, also on the outskirts of the city, living what seemed to outsiders to be a simple life.

None of them had any background with anything to do with ninja.

And yet, here they were, defending their home, risking their lives daily to ensure that none of the civilians have to lose theirs.

And all they had were their mechs, their elements and each other.

_That's a whole lot of trust..._

Lloyd bit his lip and nodded slowly, his subconsciously tensed body gradually relaxing again.

"Okay." He spoke up slowly and quietly, his voice too weak to echo.

"So, how do we start?"

**I know this is mainly just filler, but this is all I've got for now. **

**I've got some writer's block for this story at the moment - I know where I want it to go, but I have no clue as to how to get it there. So this is kinda what we all have to put up with for now. **

**So yeah, sorry for this shitty chapter. Hopefully the next one will be a bit better. /**

**For now, however, that is all. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter (somehow) and I will see you all again in the next one. **

**As always, any comments are welcomed with open arms, whether they are questions, story ideas, plots for rare-pair oneshots, constructive criticism, or anything else. I won't bite, so feel free to message me if you want to have a chat or anything. **

**For now, though, I'm out!**

**Bye!**

**-LunaPikazard**


	3. Awakening

**Hi everyone! I'm finally back!**

**This is my second update for tonight, yes, so it's very late (or early, whatever way you wanna see it) meaning I am quite tired. However, these stories are now my priority, so I am gonna try to get this out again soon. **

**Anyway, I apologise again for my massive hiatus, but I'm back now so... yay. **

**I am still fighting writer's block, so this chapter again may not be great, but I am trying as well as I can at half past two in the morning on a Wednesday. **

**Now, that's enough rambling. Here we go. **

Morro slowly lifts his head to look at the giant green dragon, his eyes travelling along the long snout and around its head. His dark green gaze follows the details off the head and down the long, slim body. He is about to reach out to run his fingers across the nose of the mechanical beast before he hesitates, looking over his shoulder to his father. The wise old man nods slowly, trying to encourage his son forward. Morro gulps as he places his left hand on the cool metal.

The dragon mech doesn't move.

Sighing, Morro steps closer still, his hand skimming over the shining material of the dragon's face. His eyes travel upwards more, resting on a saddle on the mech's back, just behind the head. He takes a deep breath before reaching out with both hands and pulling himself up into the seat. He shuffles around a bit to get more comfortable, his hands gripping the two sticks in front of him. He moves them a little.

Still nothing from the giant beast.

Annoyance rising in his chest, Morro shakes the controls harder.

The giant dragon's eyes remain dark, no spark of light shining within them.

The mech is still inactive.

"Maybe there's a button or a switch?" Lloyd calls up to his cousin. He doesn't want to believe what he's seeing.

_Morro... Morro _isn't _the Green Ninja?!_

The older boy groans in frustration. "There's only these two sticks for controls! There's nothing else up here!"

The old sensei shifts his gaze from his son to his younger nephew, signalling to the boy with a small movement of his head that he should attempt to bring the mech to life. Noticing the movement, Morro snarls quietly and drops from the saddle, watching Lloyd with narrow eyes as he steps towards the dragon mech.

Lloyd reaches out with his right hand, his fingertips mere inches away from the cold metal.

A loud clunk echoes in the hangar, and everyone's breath catches in their throats as a quiet whir comes to life.

The dragon's visible left eye sparks, a bright green illuminating before blinking out a few times. The light then stays on, and the mech's head lifts off the ground a few centimetres. Before anyone can say anything, Lloyd leaps onto the back of the metallic beast, scrambling up towards the saddle. The second he sits in the seat and his hand closes on one of the controls, the dragon's eyes flash brightly, the entire hangar seemingly glowing in the green light. A loud roar rips through the air before the mech's head flies up, a sniffing noise filling the near-silence. A growl ripples out, and Lloyd can feel dread curl in his stomach.

Before he knows it, he has been thrown from the back of the pale green dragon, which leaps from the floor and darts across the hangar, seemingly looking for a way out. Morro yelps and races towards it, desperately trying to get close enough to mount it again. Multiple times, the beast soars through the air, landing in a different spot in the hangar. Morro soon gives in, panting heavily as he stops beside the ninja and their Master.

Lloyd holds his head in his left hand as Nya takes his right to pull him back up to his feet. The large dragon mech growls again, the noise getting louder until it becomes another ear-splitting, intimidating roar, cutting through the air like a thousand degree knife through paper.

"W-what do we do?!" Jay screams, his breathing rapid and shallow. Nya immediately lets go of Lloyd's hand, racing to her boyfriend's side to calm him down. The dragon mech roars again, much shorter this time, though the sound is just as terrifying as the first few times. Lloyd narrows his eyes at the same time as Morro, the two cousins launching themselves forward to try to tame the beast. Lloyd races towards the mech, just ahead of Morro, all other thought completely erased. The dragon watches Lloyd's approach, crouching down and growling, its glowing eyes never leaving the form of the blond boy. He gulps quietly, his breath catching in his throat again. Lloyd dares to shoot a quick glance towards the rest of the group.

Kai is nervously biting his fingernails, his eyes wide as he watches closely. Nya's face shows great concern for the safety of her friend, her dark brown eyes shining in fear. Even Cole seems anxious, his gaze holding fast on the dragon. Jay hides his face behind his hands, desperately trying to regain his breath. Zane is the only one with a straight face, but only because his eyes are clouded over, showing that his inner cogs are spinning madly, probably calculating all the possible outcomes.

"22,815!" His voice rings out in the hangar and Lloyd gulps again, his eyes slowly returning to the large dragon mech. Its eyes still glow brightly, though they seem to have a darker shade than before. The dragon's tail swishes from left to right as it crouches a few inches lower. The knot of dread in the depths of Lloyd's stomach tightens and he squeezes his eyes shut, waiting for the metal beast to pounce on him, crushing his body against the floor.

The weight never comes.

**Okay so I know I've been gone for ages, but now that school is over for the six weeks I should be able to get more updates for more stories out. **

**Hopefully anyway. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I definitely preferred writing this one to the previous one, and I hope you all feel the same about reading it. **

**Anyway, I'll see you all next time I upload a chapter for this story!**

**As always, don't be afraid to leave a review with your thoughts, ideas, requests and/or constructive criticism. I always love to hear from you. **

**Or, if you don't want to leave a review, my inbox is always open, so you can always send me a DM and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. **

**For now, though, I have to go. **

**See y'all soon!**

**-Panic1AtTheHere **


	4. How To Tame Your Dragon Mech

**Hi everyone, I'm back again! **

**Sorry I didn't have any more of this story out over the six weeks, I was so behind on work and other shit I just couldn't find time. **

**For now though, it is time to neglect my studies and revision once more and write for y'all. **

**Damn, it's been too long. **

Lloyd's eyes open slowly, the grey flooring of the hangar coming into focus soon after.

The boy freezes in place, his brain racing.

The mech.

That large, green dragon mech.

It had awoken at his mere presence, completely ignoring the touch of his cousin's hand.

None of it makes sense.

Even as the thought leaves him, another slams itself at full speed into the spotlight, fear coursing rapidly through his veins.

_The dragon. _

What is it doing? It had almost crushed the young blond, its body crouching low to the solid floor, legs poised to pounce.

He hadn't seen the beast since he closed his eyes, no shit, but nor had he heard it.

The beast had been rather vocal beforehand, its loud, ear-piercing roars and growls ripping through the air. Now, on the other hand, the mechanical dragon has become eerily silent. Lloyd slowly lifts his head and his gaze travels around the room.

His breath immediately catches in his throat.

The large, slightly dusty, pale green dragon looms over him, its huge, blinking green eyes focused on him intently.

Holding his breath, the blond boy steps closer, his right palm held in front of him. The dragon's head slowly turns down a fraction with every step forward the boy takes. Eventually, his fingertips are mere millimetres from the mech's snout when the beast lets out a low, fearsome snarl. Its jaws spread open, revealing nearly twenty shining, white metal fangs lining where its gums would be. Lloyd flinches slightly, closing his eyes and turning his head away even as the dragon gently lays its nose in his hand. Before the beast can react, Lloyd races around its front left leg and launches himself up into the saddle, firmly gripping the control sticks and yanking them back towards him. The mech rears and steps back, shaking its head like a horse tossing its mane.

After a few firm pushes and pulls, Lloyd eventually gets the dragon mech to calm down, its body slowly lifting and falling slightly, imitating a real animal's breathing patterns. Its eyes, bright green lights, blink occasionally, going dark and illuminating again every few seconds.

Nya is the first one to reappear in Lloyd's sight.

She has left Jay and the other guys behind, slowly stepping towards Lloyd and the giant emerald mech. The dragon focuses intently on her, its fangs gleaming in the sunlight as it turns its head to face her.

Lloyd can hear her gasp even from atop the robotic dragon. Her mouth drops, eyes wide, as she takes one final, cautious step closer. He left hand extends towards the mech, which steps closer at Lloyd's gentle nudge. It lays its snout against the girl's fingers and her joy bubbles in her eyes. She lets out a small, breathy laugh as she brushes her fingertips against the metal of the beast's nose.

Carefully, Lloyd swings his jean-clad legs over the edge of the saddle and drops down to the ground of the hangar. The second his feet touch down, Kai is next to him, clapping him on the back. Jay takes one single step closer, his eyes never leaving the metal dragon that even now still watches on, both blind and seeing everything in sharp detail.

The mechanical beast sniffs loudly, snorting an exhale and actually having a small plume of white-grey smoke unfurl from the dark slits on its snout. The smoke curls and twists as it rises up, spiralling in the air. Jay flinches, a small yelp escaping his lips before he slaps his hand over his mouth, the dragon's head turning slightly as if to give an expression of '_really?'_. Nya, Cole and Lloyd all chuckle quietly, hiding their grins from the boy in blue. Zane is the next one to approach the blond boy and his mech, gently running his hand over the metal surface. Zane's pseudo-skin prevents the expected loud, ear-ripping screech of metal dragging against metal, and Lloyd lets go of a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

Cole is the last one to finally peel himself away from the cover of his mech's wheel, his eyes large and his steps cautious as he slowly gets closer and closer the dragon. Its fangs glisten in the light from outside the hangar, and a low rumble breaks from the beast's solid jaws. It's an impressive display of wiring and work.

Eventually, even Master Wu and Morro have stepped next to the beast, though the latter's face is unreadable as his eyes roam the length of the lime mech.

_It could have been me. _

_It _should _have been me. _

**Okay so that's all I have for y'all at the moment, but I want to have another update out by the end of the month at the latest. **

**Sorry for not uploading sooner, again, but I'm already behind on school work so...**

**Anyway, as always, don't be afraid to leave a comment in the reviews, I love hearing from people who like my stuff. I'm always open to constructive criticism!**

**For now though, I wish you all farewell until the next upload. **

**Thanks again for reading!**

**-PanicAtTheHere**


End file.
